


Death and the maiden

by shakespeareanfish



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Historical, Art, Digital Art, F/M, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 09:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakespeareanfish/pseuds/shakespeareanfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's a criminal mastermind known as the queen of the underworld. He's the boy she's stolen away to be her lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death and the maiden

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=n6b90n)


End file.
